HAMADRYAD
by AULN KEY
Summary: JINBOON , SWITCHGENDER musim gugur pertama Gweboon dan Jinki akan sama-sama mengungkapakan perasaan mereka, tapi sesuatu terjadi. Akankah mereka mengungkapkan perasaannya? cekidot D


Tittle : Hamadryad

Main cast : Onew as Jinki (Male)

Key as Gweboon (Female)

Desclimer : SHINEE dan ONKEY bukan milik sayah *nangis guling-guling* tapi keseluruhan ide dan cerita milik saya =D

Im coming dengan ONKEY sebagai pairing as usual ,,

Aku bawa ff baru tentang HAMADRYAD, salah satu mahluk mitologi Yunani penghuni pohon terutama pohon oak / ek..ketika si pohon di lukai, maka hamadryan juga terluka dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Oiya di sini ceritanya mereka hidup di era jadul di dekat hutan XD

Mian kalu banyak kekurangan.. =)

ini switchgender loh

DON'T BE SILENT READERS NE? RIVIEW & FAVORIT PLEASE.. GOMAWO =)

HAPPY READING TEMANS =D

.

.

Jinki mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada ranting-ranting yang ia bawa di pundaknya. Kaki kokohnya berjalan menapaki tanah dan rerumputan hijau dalam hutan. Karena merasa lelah, namja tampan itu memutuskan istirahat di bawah pohon oak. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh kulit putihnya, melihat beberapa tanaman bunga yang telah mekar indah di musim semi ini.

"Eungh.."

Namja berbingkai sabit itu melenguh merasakan sesuatu menggelitik wajah nya. Membuka garis sabitnya tanpa mengetahui apa yang mengusik tidurnya, ani..namja ini bukan sengaja tidur di sini, hanya tertidur. "Aigoo..bagaimana bisa aku tertidur sampai petang eoh?" meraup kumpulan ranting yang telah ia ikat jadi satu dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar hutan. Meninggalkan sebuah sosok yang sedari tadi mengamatinya.

Keesokan harinya Jinki harus ke hutan lagi karena harus menangkap kijang pesanan seseorang.

Kresek

Kresek

Slaaaash

Bingo, dengan sekali panah Jinki langsung melumpuhkan kijang tersebut.

Langkah namja tampan itu berhenti saat melihat seorang yeoja meringis kesakitan dengan luka panah di pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau kenapa? Siapa yang memanahmu?" Tanya Jinki tak sabaran. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menangis sambil menggeleng.

"Dimana rumahmu? Akan ku antar pulang.." betapa kesalnya Jinki, setiap pertanyaannya hanya di tanggapi dengan gelengan. Bahkan meskipun merasa kesakitan, si yeoja dengan pakaian unik itu pun tetap tak mau Jinki ajak ke rumahnya. Dengan kasar si namja tampan merobek bagian bawah pakaiannya lalu mengikatkannya di pergelangan kaki si yeoja untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Jangan keman-mana, aku akan kembali membawa obat. Arachi?"

2 hari berlalu, setiap hari Jinki singgah di bawah pohon oak tempatnya istirahat saat mencari kayu bakar, buah atau bahkan berburu. Berharap menemukan kembali sosok cantik yang masih mengusik pikirannya.

"Anyyeong.." suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Jinki dari samping. Namja tampan bermata sabit itu teregun dengan siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang yeoja dengan surai legam panjang bergelombang yang terlihat lembut dan indah,kontras sekali dengan kulit putih porselennya…yeoppo. Apalagi dengan mata runcing bak kucing yang terkesan tajam dan teduh secara bersamaan, dipadu dengan hidung mungil dan bibir tipis berbentuk hati berwarna pink, sungguh Jinki bahkan tidak sanggup beredip melihat sosok cantik di depannya. Sedikit menurunkan pandangannya, baju yang sama dengan yeoja 2 hari lalu. Sedikit perasaan senang menyelinap tanpa Jinki sadari, berharap jika sosok di depannya benar-benar yeoja 2 hari lalu.

"Ne..aku Gweboon. Yeoja yang kau tolong 2 hari lalu, gomawo Jinki ssi,dan mian karena aku tidak menunggumu kembali di sini saat kau pulang mengambil obat." Lembut, suara yang sangat lembut bagi Jinki. Menilik pergelangan kaki yeoja bernama Gweboon yang ternyata telah membaik.

***Jinki pov**

"Ne..aku Gweboon. Yeoja yang kau tolong 2 hari lalu, gomawo Jinki ssi,dan mian karena aku tidak menunggumu kembali di sini saat kau pulang mengambil obat."

Sungguh, ini suara terlembut yang aku dengar seumur hidupku. Oke mungkin akan sangat berlebihan mengatakan jika dia adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah aku temui tapi dia memang benar-benar yeoppo.. tunggu, dari mana dia mengetahui namaku eoh?

"Aku bukan hanya mengetahui namamu Jinki ssi, tapi aku tahu asal-usul mu. Aku tahu kebiasaanmu, aku tahu sekarang kau hanya sebatang kara karena appa mu telah meninggal 2 bulan lalu. Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu Jinki ssi.." celoteh Gweboon dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Pekerjaan mu berburu binatang di hutan,sejak kecil kau selalu mencari kayu bakar 2 hari sekali setiap sore hari dan beberapa hari lalu kau sampai tertidur di sini. Aku tahu kau selalu beristirahat di bawah pohon oak ini, bahkan aku tahu kau lahir tanggal 14 Desember 1989. Hari di mana eomma mu juga meninggalkanmu dan appa saat melahirkanmu. Aku tahu kau memiliki bekas luka di punggung mu."

"Bagaiman kau bisa tahu?tentang luka dan kebiasaanku, hanya aku yang tahu. Aku bahkan beum pernah melihatmu. " tanyaku sarkatis, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui tentangku sementara aku sama sekali tak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Karena aku tinggal di pohon oak ini,"

"Mwo?! Jangan bercanda Gweboon ssi, kau melucu eoh? Sekarang kau ingin bercerita jika kau adalah peri hutan penunggu pohon tempatku istirahat setiap hari saat aku kelelahan di hutan begitu? " bagaimana bisa aku percaya dengan yeoja di depanku ini eoh? Kupikir dia waras menilik penampilannya yang sangat memukau, ternyata sangat konyol. Akh tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui semua itu..

"Bagian mana yang belum jelas Jinki ssi? Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai apel, aku tahu lagu kesukaanmu, aku tahu kau belajar memanah di usia ke 10 tahun. Dan binatang pertama yang kau panah adalah kijang. Dan liontin di kalungmu, itu adalah cincin eomma mu kan? Jadi bagian mana lagi yang ingin di perjelas?" yaah ku akui aku mulai sedikit percaya tapi..ini terlalu rumit, bulu kudukku bahkan berdiri sekarang.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku? Aku kesepian.." tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, kulangkahkan kaki ku menjauhi Gweboon yang sedang berdiri dalam diam melihatku menghindarinya. Aku tak percaya dengan ini semua, kurasa aku sedang di permainkan. Aigoo..

***Jinki pov end**

Sejak kejadia 2 minggu lalu, Gweboon tidak hanya muncul di depan pohon oak saat Jinki melewati pohon tersebut. Bahkakan yeoja yang tak pernah mengenakan alas kaki itupun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Jinki saat berada di dalam hutan. Tak perduli dengan Jinki yang selalu mengacuhkannya, Gweboon selalu menempel pada Jinki.

Sedikit banyak Jinki merasa ketakutan saat melihat Gweboon menyatukan diri dengan pohon oak untuk membuktikan jika yeoja cantik itu benar-benar tinggal di pohon itu, tapi perlahan ketakutan namja berbingkai sabit itu lenyap dengan sendirinya. Berteman dengan seorang hamadryad, sama sekali tak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya.

"Jinki..kenapa kau tak pernah bersikap manis padaku? Apa karena aku bukan manusia? Kau lihat, tubuhku seperti yeoja lainya Jinki, tidakkah kau ingin bercanda denganku? Tidakkah kau ingin berbuat manis kepadaku eoh? Aku ingin benar-benar menjadi sahabatmu, tapi aku merasa seperti benalu untukmu.." Perlahan Jinki menghentikan aktifitas memanahnya, ekor matanya menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah Gweboon.

"Mian Gwe..aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus seperti apa saat di dekatmu, jangan sedih..itu, aku merasa terganggu melihatmu sedih.."

"AAaaaakh..appo.." ringis Gweboon menyadari sesuatu menyakitkan di pundak kirinya. Mata Jinki melebar melihat rembesan cairan merah dari pundak sempit Gweboon.

"Gwe..?! Kau kenapa?" Jinki bertambah panic melihat Gweboon yang kini terjatuh lemas di tanah, mata runcingnya mengeluarkan cairan bening dan bibirnya merintih kesakitan. Tanpa ba bi bu, Jinki langsuung menggendong yeoja bersurai panjang itu. bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa berdarah-darah ? padahal tak ada benda tajam yang melukainya sama sekali. Akh..Jinki baru ingat, seorang hamadryad akan terluka jika pohon tempatnya hidup sedang terluka. Ck, rumit sekali..

Jinki terus menyuapi Gweboon yang masih berbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Setelah Kejadian aneh pada Gweboon 1 minggu lalu, namja tampan itu membawa Gweboon kerumahnya dan tak membiarkan si yeoja kembali ke hutan. Setiap hari mengganti perban Gwebon , mengobati luka Gweboon, menyuapi Gweboon, bahkan Jinki selalu mengelus surai lembut si yeoja saat malam tiba, terkadang menyanyikan lagu saat si pemilik garis runcing itu tidak bisa tertidur.

Manic legam Jinki mengamati lukisan wajah pulas Gweboon dengan anteng, bibir apelnya membentuk simpul tampan membayangkan bagaimana tingkah Gweboon selama ini. Suaranya yang lembut, keceriaannya, senyumnya yang manis, kelakuannya yang terkadang konyol di mata Jinki, bahkan saat Gweboon berkaca-kaca, ngambek atau bahkan merajuk pada Jinki, sungguh namja tampan itu merindukannya. Sangat merindukan semuanya. Mengelus pelan surai yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favorit Jinki, bahkan tanpa mendekatkan hidungnya, Jinki dapat mencium wangi yang menguar manis dari Gweboon.

"Apa kau selalu menatapku saat aku tertidur di sini Jinki?" lirih Gweboon membuat Jinki kaget.

"Aku teralu cantik untukmu? Begitu? Kau menyukaiku Jinki?" Tanya Gweboon setelah membuka garis runcingnya . Menatap seseorang yang terlihat seperti maling ketahuan.

"Tidurlah Gwe, jangan bicara macam-macam." Balas Jinki mencoba bicara seperti biasanya.

"Kalau terluka membuatmu berbuat manis begini, aku rela berdarah-darah Jinki. Aku suka saat kau mengelus rambutku, aku suka saat kau khawatir terhadapku, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum terhadapku, aku suka saat kau mencium keningku saat aku terlelap..aku, aku suka.." Jinki merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, melihat Gweboon yang dengan polosnya mengatakan perasaannya sambil menunduk sesekali melirik Jinki yang mengamatinya, pipi tirus porselen yang kini memerah . demi apa, Jinki ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu atau bahkan memeluknya erat.

"Babo..kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh karena tiba-tiba melihatmu kesakitan dan berdarah-darah lagi? Kekeke..jangan membuatku khawatir lagi ne. Jika perlu aku akan membuat tulisan 'Jangan sentuh pohon ini' agar seseorang tak bisa membuatmu terluka lagi."

Musim semi yang hampir berakhir, Gweboon mengajak Jinki untuk bermain di padang bunga dalam hutan. Ingin sekali menikmati hari bersama namja tampan yang telah menjadi temannya, ani..sahabatnya.

"Kemarilah.." ajak Jinki pada Gweboon yang asik dengan bunga-bunga di depannya. Bibir tipis yeoja itu tersenyum manis malu-malu sambil menahan rona merah saat Jinki meletakkan sebuah mahkota dari akar dan bunga di atas kepala Gweboon.

"Yeoppo.." sangat cocok dengan pakain yang selalu yeoja cantik itu kenakan. Baju yang menurut Jinki sangat unik, baju yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari akar pohon tapi sangat lembut saat kau menyentuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Gweboon tetap terlihat sangat menawan.

"Aku..akan memakainya terus," kata Gweboon tanpa memandang Jinki, lagi-lagi Jinki merasakan perasaan menggelitik di perutnya. Ah entah kenapa ingin selalu berada di samping yeoja berbaju akar ini. Semakin hari semakin membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh saat berdekatan dengan si hamadryad cantik ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di musim gugur pertama Gwe?" Tanya Jinki. Kini keduanya duduk berdampingan memandang hamparan bunga di depannya.

"Aku..aku ingin mencium seseorang yang aku cintai Jinki dan berkata kalau aku sangat sangat menyayanginya." Seperti ribuan rayap dengan semangat telah menggerogoti tulang dan persendian Jinki. Beruntung kini dirinya dalam keadaan duduk, jadi tidak terlalu kentara atas lemas yang dia rasakan. Hanya merasa seperti sakit di dalam rongga dada kirinya tepat setelah Gweboon berkata telah memiliki orang special. Dan sekarang namja pipi chubby itu menyadari sesuatu, dia mencintai Gweboon…

"Aku sangat mencintainya, meskipun dia selalu acuh..tapi dia sangat baik, dan menawan"

Nyeeesss

Jika biasanya orang-orang meleleh karena hal-hal manis, kali ini Jinki meleleh karena sakit hati. Seseorang bisakah membuat seolah Jinki tak pernah mendengar rentetan kalimat menyakitkan itu eoh? Dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat, namja manic legam itu ber tingkah seperti biasa, seperti tak merasa apapun di hatinya.

"Tapi dia membuatku ragu.." sejenak kepala Jinki menoleh meminta penjelasan yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

"Kebaikannya, dan apapun darinya membuatku semakin mencintainya dan nyaman tapi dia tidak pernah memunculkan tanda-tanda jika dia juga mencintaiku.."

"Jangan sedih, suatu hari nanti kau akan mengetahui perasaannya." Ah lega sekali melihat cinta nya tersenyum lagi, meskipun hatinya seperti diremas.

"Bagaimana denganmu Jinki?"

"Oh, aku..aku tadinya aku juga akan mengungkkapkan perasanku Gwe, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu." Jawab Jinki dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Wae?"

"Dia sudah memiliki orang lain, jadi untuk apa aku mengatakan perasaanku..cukup menyimpannya saja. Melihatnya bahagia, itu sangat melegakan bagiku."

Musim gugur pertama telah tiba, namja tampan itu sama sekali tak bersemangat untuk pergi berburu ke hutan pagi ini. Tak masalah jika hanya menyantap apel, itu lebih baik dari pada harus makan hati dengan kenyataan cintanya yang menurutnya sangat malang.

Awan yang mulai meredupkan warnanya membuat Jinki semakin semakin resah. Hari ini namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak memasuki hutan dan menemui Gweboon. Betapa si namja tampan itu merindukanya. Menyambar jaket dan menggunakan sepatunya,kemudian berlari memasuki hutan. Seperti sesuatu memanggilnya untuk kesana.

Guguran daun menemani langkah Jinki yang tergesa-gesa. Ekor matanya melihat beberapa pohon telah di tebang, bukan hanya itu bahkan tumbuh-tumbuhan di sekitarnya seperti di rusak.

"Gwe…"

Sreekk

Sreekk

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat Jinki terus berjalan. Bingkai sabitnya memanas melihat keadaan Gweboon yang miris. Kulit putih susu Gweboonnya..sebagian menjadi merah berlumuran darah.

"Gwe.."

***Gweboon pov**

Musim gugur pertama..sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat ini. Mata runcingku melirik kearah dimana Jinki biasanya datang. Ini sudah siang, tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Ku edarkan pandanganku di berbagai arah, namun nihil.

"Hey..di sini cepat!" aigoo..dari atas sini aku dengan jelas melihat beberapa orang datang membawa benda-benda tajam. Dengan cepat aku menyatukan diriku dengan pohon oak ku, sedikit perih saat aku merasakan salah seorang dari mereka menyayat permukaan batang oak.

Buuuuug

Zrraaaatt

Kugerakkan ranting pohon untuk memukul mereka, tak hanya itu tapi aku juga menarik salah satu kaki namja gendut dengan akar. Rasakan, kalian pikir kalian bisa seenaknya mengambil dan melukai pohon ku eoh?

"Aaaaaakh!"  
"Pohon ini hidup!..lepaskan lepaskan aku!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Jinki..Jinki..

Dalam keadaan terancampun aku masih sempat memikirkan Jinki. Tidakkah kau merindukanku eoh? Ingin sekali di selamatkan oleh namja berbingkai sabit itu, meskipun aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh orang-oran ini. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin Jinki menyelamatkanku..sekali saja. Ah, aniya..tak perlu. Mereka orang-orang serakah, pasti akan melukai Jinki ku. Cukup aku yang menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

CTAAASS

Tidaak!Mereka menebas akar ku dengan brutal. Apa yang mereka inginkan dari pohon oak eoh?

ZRAAAAT

Dengan tak kalah cepat, ku jerat tangan mereka dengan akar . Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kedua orang itu, aku terus menyerang hingga mereka pingsan.

"Kalian..tidak seharusnya menebang pohon sembarangan.." baiklah, ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku terluka. Dan seseorang yang aku tunggu…aku sangat merindukanmu, berharap kau datang dan mengobati lukaku.

Kusentuh lengan dan perutku yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pekat, sedikit merasakan limbung ketikat kaki kecilku melangkah. Ah ini sudah sore, apakah Jinki sakit? Jinki.. aku hanya ingin di perban dan di obati olehmu. Aku menunggumu..huks.

Kulihat kedua orang tadi mulai sadar lalu lari terbirit-birit setelah melihatku. Yakin sekali jika mereka ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang aku sedang dalam mode menyeramkan,, belum lagi seluruh tangan kanan dan perutku berlumura darah. Kurengkuh tubuhku sendiri, lagi-lagi berharap seseorang bernama Jinki datang dan mengobatiku.

"Gwe…"

Sreekk

Sreekk

"Gwe.." Ku dongakkan kepalaku, itu Jinki..betapa senangnya.

Grep..

Seseorang , bisakah menyedarkanku? Bukankah ini manis..Jinki memelukku. Aku sangat senang.

"Akh..Jinki kau datang.." sedikit meringis kesakitan saat kucoba memeluk balik tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jinki hanya menatapku iba. Aku tahu dia merasa bingung dengan keadaanku yang mungkin menurutnya terlihat..miris.

"Jangan bergerak.." tanpa mendengar persetujuanku namja tampan ini mengendongku. Belum sampai langkah ke tiga, 4 orang datang dengan beberapa benda tajam di tangan mereka, dan seorang di antara mereka..si namja gendut yang dengan brutal melukaiku.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jinki sarkatis.

"Tentu saja merubuhkah pohon oak itu! wae? Kau ingin membantu eoh? Lebih baik selamatkan dulu pacarmu sebelum dia mati!"

***Gweboon pov end**

"Tentu saja merubuhkah pohon oak itu! wae? Kau ingin membantu eoh? Lebih baik selamatkan dulu pacarmu sebelum dia mati!" Gweboon dapat melihat seberapa menyeramkanya Jinki saat ini. Bukankah si yeoja cantik yang seharusnya marah eoh?

"Cih..kau pikir kau siapa seeenaknya menebang pohoh hah! Lebih baik kalian pergi! Ppali!"

"Berani sekali membentakku ..Kalian, cepat tebang pohon itu! tidak usah mengurusi namja ini!" titah si namja berjenggot.

Dengan lembut Jinki menurunkan tubuh Gweboon yang sudah lemas karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Buug

"Kalian..lebih baik jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh pohon ini eoh! "

Buuug

"Wae?! Kau sudah gila eoh? Meninggalkan pacar cantikmu hanya demi pohon ini? lihat..dia meringis kesakitan bodoh!" ke tiga namja tersebut masih asik mencoba menebang pohon saat salah satu dari mereka malahbergulat dengan Jinki.

"AAAkkks..! Jinki!" Seru Gweboon mencoba menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus geram, namja pipi chubby itu mendekati ketiga namja dan memukuli mereka satu-satu.

Zraaaaaasshh

Mata Gweboon terbelalak melihat seseorang dari mereka menusuk Jinki dengan pisau lipat. Tanpa di sadari mata Gweboon berubah menjadi merah, kedua telinganya mencuat dengan gigi seperti drakula. Tak hanya itu, kuku-kuku yang cantik itu kini memanjang tajam dengan sempurna. Kulit putihnya berubah pucat, beberapa akar menonjol dari dalam kulit Gweboon,dari wajah hingga kaki.

Dengan cepat Gweboon menyerang seseorang yang membuat Jinki terkapar. Seperti tak menyadari tatapan takut dan sedih dari Jinki, si hamadryad itu terus melukai ke empatnya.

"Gwe.." lirih..hanya Jinki yang dapat mendengarnya. Setetes air mata keluar dengan sendirinya melihat Gweboon berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia kenali.

Tangan kanan Gweboon mencekik seorang dari ke empat namja yang melukai Jinki, sementara ke tiga namja lainnya di jerat dengan akar yang keluar dari kukunya. Perlahan Jinki memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah, bagaimanapun juga tidak boleh ada pembunuhan di sini. Dengan langkah terseok, namja yang juga terluka itu kini memberanikan diri memeluk Gweboon dari belakang.

***Jinki pov**

Aku tak tahu makhluk di depanku ini benar-benar Gweboon atau bukan, aku sama sekali tak mengenalinya sebagai Gweboonku yang manis dan menawan. Dia..dia terlalu menakutkan untuk manusia biasa seperti kami. Gweboonku yang terluka parah, sekarang dengan brutal ingin membunuh orang-orang itu.

Perlahan ku dekati tubuh nya dan merengkuh Gweboon dari belakang. Sejenak kurasakan tubuhnya menegang meskipun tangannya masih terus melukai mereka.

"Hentikan Gwe..aku mohon.." seperti seseorang yang tuli, justru Gweboon malah membanting ke 4 namja tersebut.

Braaak

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaanku, yeoja yang telah aku cintai ini justru melemparku dan malah berlari menghampiri orang-orang yang sudah tak berdaya. Tidak, Gweboon ku tidak boleh membunuh siapapun.. kupaksakan diriku untuk berlari.

Grep

"Sudah Gwe..biarkan mereka hidup, jangan seperti ini. Kumohon.." kataku lirih, entah sejak kapan aku telah menagisi Gweboon.

"…"

"Kumohon Gwe.." lagi-lagi Gweboon hanya terdiam, perlahan aku merasakah perubahan padanya. Dia sudah berubah seperti biasanya.. sedangkan ke 4 orang tadi sudah lagsung berlari dengan susah payah mengingat luka di tubuh mereka.

"Terimakasih Gwe..tetaplah menjadi Gweboon yang manis. Kau lebih baik seperti ini,percaya padaku.."

***Jinki pov end**

Tangan lembut yeoja bermata runcing itu mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Jinki. Membalik tubuhnya dan melihat namja di depannya dengan intens.

"Kau..menagis?" Tanya Gweboon sambil menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Jinki. Meskipun begitu, tapi namja itu yakin kini pipinya juga terkena darah.

"Aku menunggumu..aku menunggumu, sejak daun pertama gugur. Aku menunggumu datang. Mereka melukaiku, aku tak perduli. Aku ingin kau datang dan mengobati lukaku..akh."

Brug

Jinki ikut ambruk saat Gweboon terjatuh. Rasanya Gweboon sudah tak sanggup lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tatapannya mulai kosong.

"Gwe..bertahnlah Gwe! " dengan susah payah namja tampan itu mencoba menggendong Gweebon, tapi justru merasakan sakit di luka tusuknya. Terus mencoba menggendong Gweboon meskipun dirinya sendiri terluka, tapi gerakan Jinki berhenti saat yeoja di pelukannya mencium pipi nya.

"Menunggumu..menunggu musim gugur pertama, akh agar aku bisa melakukan ini.."

"Gwe.."

"Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae Jinki..akh, aku rasa sekarang bisa pergi dengan tenang hehe.."

"Andwe! Gwe..kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja! Bangun Gwe..bangun! kau belum mendengar jawabanku..aku ,aku juga mencintaimu Gwe! ayoo bangun..Gwe..Lihat aku, kau membuatku takut dan menagis lagi.." Seberapapun Jinki menggoyang-nggoyangkan Gweboon, yeoja itu kini tak akn membuka matanya lagi.

"Gweboon! saranghae..saranghae jeongmal.."

Jinki masih terus terisak dan memeluk tubuh Gweboon hingga beberapa saat kemudian tubuh yang dia peluk menghilang perlahan-lahan.

-end—

* * *

Gimana gimana ? angst nya dapet ngga? Huweeee harus galuu dulu biar bisa bikin angst,, tapi saya lagi nggak galau jadi tambah ngga karuan kali ya *mewek*

Makasi buat yang review dan favorit n follow..^_^


End file.
